


Guide des Finalistes pour les Votant-e-s du Prix Hugo 2019 : Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Prix Hugo, À propos d’AO3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Notre Propre Archive) a éténommée cette année pour un prix Hugo (Hugo Awards) dans la catégorie Best Related Work(Meilleure Œuvre Apparentée) ! C’est une réussite remarquable et nous sommes aux anges que les votant-e-s pour le prix Hugo reconnaissent ainsi l’incroyable travail collaboratif qu’est AO3.Voici quelques informations au sujet d’AO3, notamment sur ses origines, sur certaines de ses fonctionnalités-phares, ainsi que sur l’équipe qui rend tout cela possible. Vous pouvez également consulter lemagnifique PDF de présentation que nous avons remis pour le guide du prix Hugo 2019! (NdT : tous les liens sont en anglais.)





	Guide des Finalistes pour les Votant-e-s du Prix Hugo 2019 : Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/french/french_-_archive_stats.png)

### À propos d’AO3

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Notre Propre Archive) est une archive non-commerciale et à but non lucratif créée et dirigée par des fans. Elle est consacrée aux œuvres de fans transformatives telles que les fanfictions, fanarts, fanvidéos et audiofics. Notre [code open source](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) a été développé de toutes pièces par des fans, pour des fans, et il tourne sur des serveurs appartenant à notre organisation mère, l’[OTW (Organisation pour les Œuvres Transformatives)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Nos utilisateur-trice-s sont des fans de tous types : ados et grands-parents, écrivain-e-s novices et auteur-e-s publié-e-s. Ils/Elles viennent des quatre coins du monde et créent des œuvres de fans autour de fandoms tels que les [univers développés par les lauréat-e-s du prix Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), la [Fiction mettant en scène des Personnages Réels (RPF) et historiques](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), les [podcasts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), et bien d’autres encore. Bien que la majorité des utilisateur-trice-s d’AO3 choisissent de communiquer en anglais au sein de leurs fandoms, nous les invitons à publier leurs créations et à interagir dans la langue qu’ils/elles préfèrent, quelle qu’elle soit.

Nous sommes fier-ère-s d’offrir une plateforme exempte de publicité, et où les créateur-trice-s de toutes sortes peuvent publier leurs œuvres sans craindre de les voir disparaître. Nous avons donné corps à AO3 et nous possédons les serveurs sur lesquels elle est hébergée, ces derniers représentant d’ailleurs la majeure partie de notre [budget](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422). Cependant, notre travail et celui des projets associés à AO3 ne s’arrête pas là. Nous [secourons et hébergeons des contenus en lien avec les fandoms qui se trouvent en danger](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Nous proposons du [soutien juridique](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) afin de protéger les droits des fans à créer, à remixer et à transformer. Vous avez rédigé une épopée de 100 000 mots ou griffonné une BD en quelques traits ? Nous vous invitons à publier et à partager votre œuvre avec la communauté des fans. Plus de 1,9 million de fans nous rendent visite chaque jour, et nous sommes toujours ravi-e-s d’en accueillir plus.

  


### Notre Équipe

L’[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) compte plus de 750 bénévoles, et presque tous/toutes contribuent à AO3 de manière significative grâce au travail qu’ils/elles réalisent. Nous œuvrons à tous les niveaux : programmation, administration système, [organisation des tags](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), support technique, modération, traduction, [sauvegarde d’archives en danger](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), soutien juridique et documentation. Nous sommes fier-ère-s de notre travail, et nous faisons tout cela gratuitement.

Il nous arrive aussi de travailler avec des contractuel-le-s extérieur-e-s, notamment lorsqu’il s’agit de mettre en place d’importants changements sur AO3 de manière aussi rapide qu’efficace. Cela nous est permis grâce aux [dons généreux venant de nos utilisateur-trice-s et des personnes nous soutenant](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/french/french_-_fundraising.png)

En résumé, ce que nous faisons est le fruit d’un effort collectif qui repose sur le financement participatif, et nous sommes fier-ère-s de chaque personne qui rend notre travail possible.

  


### Nos Origines

Il est bien connu que les fandoms encouragent l’[économie du don](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Les œuvres de fans ont toujours été partagées librement : cassettes, DVD, livres et zines étaient expédiés gratuitement ou à prix coûtant, et les fans n’hésitaient pas à s’entraider lorsque des membres de leur communauté se trouvaient dans le besoin. L’essor d’internet dans les années 1990 ouvrit la porte à de nouvelles possibilités palpitantes : pour la première fois, des fans du monde entier pouvaient facilement entrer en contact, discuter de leurs passions au sein des fandoms et instantanément partager les œuvres en étant inspirées. Cependant, en se développant, internet se transforma en un espace de plus en plus commercial. Les sites web, les archives et les sites de réseautage social étaient tous des espaces utilisés par les fans, mais, en fin de compte, l’argent généré par cette fréquentation ne revenait pas à celles et ceux créant du contenu lié aux fandoms. Au même moment, les fans commencèrent petit à petit à devenir un segment démographique visible et profitable, courtisé par les médias par le biais de web-séries, de contenus supplémentaires, de jeux et des réseaux sociaux.

Cette situation culmina en mai 2007 avec le lancement de [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), la première tentative à grande échelle de tirer bénéfice des fanfictions, et le [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough), une campagne de suppression sur la plateforme [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), au cours de laquelle plus de 500 comptes jugés comme pornographiques furent supprimés, parmi lesquels des blogs de victimes de viol et des communautés de fans. Ces suppressions affectèrent de nombreux-euses fans, qui perdirent ainsi des histoires, des commentaires et des discussions, ainsi que la possibilité de communiquer entre eux/elles. Les fandoms comprirent soudain que leurs communautés dépendaient de plateformes qui tiraient profit de leur activité et de leurs contenus, sans pour autant prioriser ou se soucier des besoins des fans. Ceci s’accompagna d’une deuxième prise de conscience : les fans, qui avaient toujours fait en sorte de passer inaperçu-e-s auprès des groupes de médias, ne pourraient plus recourir à cette tactique auparavant payante.

C’est dans ce climat qu’astolat rédigea le billet qui mènerait à la création de l’OTW et d’AO3. Son titre, [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Une Archive À Soi), faisait écho au manifeste féministe de Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Une chambre à soi), traitant de la nécessité pour une femme auteure de disposer de son propre argent et d’une chambre à elle. astolat avança un argument similaire concernant les fans auteur-e-s (ou créateur-trice-s d’autres contenus) :

> Nous avons besoin d’une archive centrale, une archive à nous, comme animemusicvideos.org. Quelque chose qui n’éviterait PAS google ou toute mention publique, qui plaiderait ouvertement la légalité de notre passe-temps et qui n’essayerait pas de tirer profit de la propriété intellectuelle d’autres personnes, mais qui au contraire ne rendrait que plus facile pour nous de la célébrer, ensemble, et de créer pour les nouveaux-elles fans un espace accueillant ayant notion de notre histoire et du moteur qu’est notre communauté.

En quelques jours, le billet rassembla des centaines de commentaires. Certain-e-s personnes étaient enthousiastes et disposé-e-s à mettre la main à la pâte pour faire de ce projet une réalité. D’autres commencèrent détailler ce à quoi ils/elles souhaitaient que l’archive ressemble, nombre de ces points restant aujourd’hui les principes fondamentaux de notre travail :

  * **Non Commerciale et À But Non Lucratif**
    * AO3 serait gérée par une organisation à but non lucratif, il n’y aurait donc pas de publicité sur l’archive et cela réduirait le risque que le site disparaisse. Cette organisation, pour reprendre le [cri de ralliement de Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "possède[rait] les fichus serveurs."
  * **Multi-Fandom et Inclusive**
    * Pour qu’AO3 réussisse à devenir un répertoire de fandoms, tous ses aspects devraient avoir une approche globale et inclusive. Toutes les œuvres seraient autorisées, quels que soient leur classification ou leur contenu, et des avertissements et des tags permettraient aux lecteur-trice-s de rechercher ou d’éviter certains sujets sensibles en fonction de leurs goûts.
  * **Les Créateur-trice-s aux Commandes**
    * De nombreuses archives rendaient difficile pour les créateur-trice-s de supprimer leurs œuvres. Beaucoup de plateformes en ligne n’empêchaient pas les moteurs de recherche de répertorier les contenus. AO3 donnerait aux créateur-trice-s la possibilité de mettre en ligne et de supprimer facilement leurs œuvres, d’en restreindre l’accès aux utilisateur-trice-s de l’archive, et d’empêcher les moteurs de recherche de référencer leurs œuvres. Concernant les commentaires, l’archive permettrait aussi aux créateur-trice-s de les supprimer si nécessaire, et de désactiver les anonymes.
  * **Fonctionnalités Phares**
    * Beaucoup des fonctionnalités demandées font maintenant partie intégrante d’AO3, notamment les tags et l’opérateur de recherche, ainsi que la possibilité de télécharger des œuvres, d’organiser des échanges entre fans, et de créer des listes de recommandations. Nous travaillons encore sur d’autres fonctionnalités, comme l’hébergement d’autres formes de médias directement sur nos serveurs.



  


### Quelques Fonctionnalités Phares

#### Les Commentaires et les Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/french/french_-_work_stats.png)

La plupart des archives de fan permettent de laisser des commentaires, grâce auxquels les utilisateur-trice-s peuvent communiquer avec les créateur-trice-s et laisser des paroles d’encouragement, d’appréciation, ou des critiques. Nous avons couplé cela aux kudos (félicitations), qui sont comme des “J’aime” et permettent aux utilisateur-trice-s de montrer rapidement qu’ils/elles ont apprécié une œuvre. Les habitué-e-s d’AO3 rencontrent souvent le message "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Vous avez déjà laissé un kudos ici. :)).

#### Les Collections et les Défis

Les collections permettent aux utilisateur-trice-s de rassembler des œuvres ou des marque-pages dans un but ou selon un thème spécifiques, que ce soit autour de leur relation favorite ou des œuvres inspirées par les épisodes de Noël de Doctor Who. AO3 permet également de créer deux types de défis : les Échanges de Cadeaux et les Boîtes à Prompts. L’un des plus importants échanges de cadeaux au sein des fandoms, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), se tient tous les ans sur nos serveurs, et des fans de tous horizons organisent d’[autres défis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) tout au long de l’année.

#### Open Doors

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/french/french_-_open_doors.png)

Environ 2 % des œuvres sur AO3 y sont importées par notre projet associé, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Portes Ouvertes), dont l’objectif est de préserver les contenus de fan qui se trouvent en danger. Ces œuvres étaient à l’origine hébergées par des [archives en ligne menacées de fermeture](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) et risquant de perdre leurs contenus. Elles sont désormais hébergées sur AO3, où elles font partie de collections spéciales.

#### Le Téléchargement

Toutes les œuvres sont téléchargeables dans [cinq formats](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212). Idéal pour lire hors connexion ou lorsqu’AO3 prévoit des temps de maintenance rendant le site inaccessible !

#### Les Tags

Les [tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) sont un élément vital de l’aventure AO3 : ce sont eux qui permettent aux utilisateur-trice-s de trouver les œuvres qu’ils/elles cherchent, qu’importe la relation centrale, la classification ou le thème. Les utilisateur-trice-s peuvent taguer dans le format de leur choix, en fonction de ce qu’ils/elles trouvent plus utile ou instinctif. Notre équipe de plus de 350 gardien-ne-s des tags vient ensuite lier ces tags entre eux afin de créer des concepts aisément consultables. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), par exemple, retournera aussi des œuvres taguées Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, ou encore Will Laurence/Tharkay. Les concepts connexes sont aussi liés : [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) et [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) (Batailles Spatiales) figurent tous deux à l’intérieur du métatag [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) (Espace), comme d’autres termes apparentés tels que [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works) (Astronautes), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) (Vaisseaux Spatiaux) et même [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works) (Baleines Spatiales).

  


### Nos Actualités Notables

AO3 [grandit et change sans cesse](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Voici quelques moments forts de 2018 :

  * AO3 s’est enrichie de près de 4 000 fandoms, 410 000 utilisateur-trice-s enregistré-e-s et non loin de 900 000 œuvres (sans parler des millions de consultations, de commentaires et de kudos). 
    * Nous avons passé la barre des [30 000 fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) ainsi que celle des [4 millions d’œuvres de fans](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833) !
  * Open Doors a terminé l’[importation d’11 archives](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * La fonctionnalité de recherche a bénéficié d’une [mise à niveau importante](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575) rendant plus rapide et plus aisée la recherche d’œuvres, de tags, de marque-pages et d’utilisateur-trice-s. 
    * Grâce aux nouvelles options de filtrage, les utilisateur-trice-s peuvent facilement faire des recherches spécifiques comme [toutes les œuvres sur Sherlock Holmes publiées en 2018 et comptant exactement 221 mots](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) ou les [crossovers Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones (Le Seigneur des Anneaux/Game of Thrones) qui n’incluent ni Frodo Baggins, ni Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Nous avons également publié une liste actualisée des [opérateurs de recherche invisibles](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) pour celles et ceux qui aimeraient affiner encore plus leurs recherches.
  * [AO3 a ajouté le jeu de caractères UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) dans tous les champs de texte.Cela nous permet non seulement de mieux prendre en charge plusieurs alphabets non latins, mais aussi d’utiliser les emojis ! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Nous avons également [amélioré le décompte de mots pour les œuvres en chinois, en japonais et en thaï](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Nous avons mis à jour notre système d’identification afin de le rendre plus sécurisé et plus facile à maintenir.
  * Nous avons mis à jour nos [Conditions d’Utilisation](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) afin de répondre aux [exigences du Règlement Général sur la Protection des Données](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) de l’Union européenne.




End file.
